


身怀恶魔

by buzhi



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 22:37:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18375488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buzhi/pseuds/buzhi
Summary: 洗澡的时候大概想了一下如果Nero不是Vergil生的、不是Dante生的，也不是被渴望斯巴达精血的恶魔制造的话，那我最可能接受的Nero妈妈是什么样的女攻，睡奸，肉不香，这个“Nero妈妈”不是什么好人，有一点血腥描写，有Dante和Vergil之间的感情（不管亲情还是爱情）暗示，关于dmc4之前的事情擅自揣测，不知道怎么打tag可以的话最后不要再往下看了……这样的巨雷ooc错误地方超多脑子不清醒的梦文可以的话小声骂我orz对不起





	身怀恶魔

我一推开酒吧那破烂的门，几道来自男人的视线就黏在我的身上来回游离。我翻了个白眼，对此习以为常，要不是现在的我没有心情，我可能还会和他们玩玩。撇开那些肮脏的猪蹄，我径直走到吧台前把钱一拍：  
“一瓶朗姆酒，完整的、未开封的、里面不要加任，何，别的东西，我要带走。”  
老板数了数钱，沉默地转身去取酒。我一屁股坐在吧台椅上，努力表现出一副“我很烦”、“想打架”、“不要来骚扰我”的表情。可还是有不识趣的人，还偏偏是我不能得罪的人。那个往常提供工作中介的情报贩子摆着一副我从未见过的谄媚表情，搓着手坐在我旁边：“我们漂亮的绿眼睛小姐，听说你是从Fortuna来的？”  
我挑了挑眉，摆出一个假笑，示意他继续说下去。情报贩子的笑堆起了脸上一层层的肥肉：“是这样的，我这里有个轻松的活计，”顺着他的视线看过去，我注意到一个坐在角落桌边的蓝衣男人，那个男人也在看着这里，像刀一样的眼神刺得我缩了一下。  
“就是那位先生，他想要打听一些有关Fortuna的小事情。报酬嘛……”情报贩子挤眉弄眼地给我比划了个让我十分心动的数字。  
有钱不赚是白痴。我心情大好，忽视那位大方的金主周围生人勿进的气场，坐到他对面的座位边，抛了个媚眼：“就是您想要知道有关Fortuna的事吗？”不得不说，走近一看才发现，这位蓝衣先生比我想象中要年轻得多，他的唇鼻都还是稚嫩的模样，可他梳成背头的头发、紧锁着的眉眼让他活像个小大人。  
他将身子往后靠了靠——真扫兴。这个男人，丝毫不掩饰对我的鄙夷：“你能告诉我什么？”  
哦嚯瞧瞧他这说话的口气！可他现在是我的金主。我一边强忍着怒火，一边将半个身子贴在桌上倾向他——好展示我傲人的胸部，态度热情地回答他：“别的我可不敢和您说，但关于Fortuna的事，可以说这里就没有人比我更了解了。毕竟从那里出来跑到外面讨生活的，我还没遇到第二个。”  
他用一副难以置信的、嫌弃的表情示意我说下去——我还真不知道我哪里惹到他了，还是说这个假正经的男人对我这样主动的辣妹不感兴趣？我的暴脾气好死不死地又上来了，存心要捉弄他一下——我故意假装不明白，继续使出我浑身解数卖弄风骚，我感觉得到我已经吸引了酒吧里所有男人的视线，都可以听到好几声冲着我来的口哨，除了这个不解风情的男人。  
他握了握手中的武士刀，摆着一副强忍怒火的样子：“不要做多余的事！”  
呦吼，我也气着呢。我几乎要把我的牙咬碎了，今天老娘要是在这里栽了，鬼知道那群猪猡明天会怎么嘲笑我，我今天非把这个臭小子拐上床不可。我装出委屈巴巴的样子，好像刚刚的搔头弄姿是无意的：“唔，不知道您要问什么呢？”  
“斯巴达，”他说出的这个名字让我心头跳了一下，“关于斯巴达，你知道多少。”  
哈啊，这可真是个好问题，几乎关系到Fortuna的一切。我玩弄着鬓发掩饰我的慌乱，迅速盘算着要怎么糊弄他：“哎呀这个问题呢……”我将身子贴得更近，在旁边人看起来我们就像是在调情，我用只能我们两人听到的声音说，“我不知道你了解多少，但这可不是能在这里讨论的问题，你觉得呢？”  
他有些疑惑地看着我——我更加觉得他像是个还没脱离中二期的小大人了，我在心里叹了口气，可谁叫他是我的金主呢，钱多就是爸爸……如果告诉他那些事情可以打消他的好奇心就更好了。  
我继续附在他耳边：“如果您不介意，我有一个更好的、可以说悄悄话的地方，您……”我承认，我打着把他拐上床的小算盘，可我也确实为了安全考虑，我还在躲避魔剑教团对叛教者的追捕。像是明白我在这里绝对不会说，那个男人从鼻子里冷哼一声，我就当他同意了。  
我露出甜美的笑容，亲昵地挽着他把他从位置上拽起来，接过老板的朗姆酒往门外走去，身后一片嘘声。他像是没想到我会这样带他离开，紧抓着手中的武士刀。

我领着他来到我的房间，我一关上门便躺在床上摆出妩媚的姿势，而他就和个木头一样就站在门边——他应该感到荣幸才是，我可从来没带过男人到我这干干净净的房间。他似乎已经耗尽了耐心，我也只好摊出我的底牌。我坐在我的小桌子前，翻出我逃跑时的包裹，里面有一个，我忘记丢掉的斯巴达像项链，我向他展示：“斯巴达，就这个项链上的人，他是Fortuna的神，据说在很多年前作为恶魔却为人类对抗魔界大军……”我大概给他介绍了一下有关斯巴达的传说，还有Fortuna的信仰组织和它与世隔绝的现状，他完全没有到此为止的意思，我也只好继续讲了下去，希望接下来的内容可以让他满意。  
“虽然这样的信仰被那里的人们相信着，但果然不能轻易被外界接受吧，信仰的是恶魔却也要排除其他恶魔什么的。”我倒了酒，递给他一杯，他迟疑了一下接住了，“且不说这样的逻辑怎么样，光是相信恶魔的存在就已经很难了。”我偷偷观察他的表情，“不过我得说，恶魔是确实存在的。”啧，表情一点变化都没有。非得我爆猛料吗？  
我气的撩起了我的衣服，凑到他的面前：我这可不是想进行什么桃色展开啊！我只是想给他看看恶魔在我腹部留下的大片伤疤。他就像只被冒犯的猫一样用肉眼几乎捕捉不到的速度挥了刀——要不是我也是生死场摸爬滚打过来的人，当时的我就要变成两半了。  
我往后躲闪，吃惊地跌坐在地，我给他的杯子在我之后掉落在地上碎了，酒液洒在他的大衣上。我昂贵的内衣、还有用来隐藏气息的特质布料的衣服从中间被劈开，露出我的胸部和满是伤痕的肚子，毫无形象可言。这时他好像也意识到自己误会了挥了刀，可他只是加深了眉间皱纹。  
我倒是很生气，但更多的是恐惧——就和无数次我面对恶魔那样，为自己的弱小而发颤。他为了继续听我说话收敛了杀气，我强作镇定，按原本计划的那样，展示自己的伤疤：“这就是Fortuna的‘天使’制造的伤痕，被恶魔攻击的部分只会发黑溃烂，无法愈合。”我在心底为我可怜的衣服流泪——它这下只能改成袍子了，“而这件衣服所用的布料可以掩盖气息，让恶魔察觉不到你。”  
“……所以刚刚才没有砍准啊。”他突然恍然大悟的样子真是气煞我也，我忍不住冲他大喊，虽然喊完就后悔了：“你什么意思！你知道这种布料有多贵吗！你——”  
“多贵？”  
我服了他了，我报了数字，他有些苦恼地微抿了一下嘴，然后神色如常——才怪，被我抓住一点点小马脚就别想继续扮酷了。  
“其实我还有一些布料，可以转送给你……”他盯得我发毛，“不过，你得回答我一个问题，”我回盯回去，忍不住发抖，“你是谁？”  
我原本没打算得到回答的，结果他一本正经地回答我：“我乃斯巴达之子。”  
哈？！我就是有太多的不相信也被他之前的身手和傲慢的态度打消了，果然我不信仰斯巴达是正确的，恶魔就没有什么好东西。我一仰脖喝下整杯朗姆酒，颤着手给自己斟满，他这时却坐到了我的对面，板着脸。我以为他是要我给他再倒一杯酒，倒好放在他面前，他却别开他的脸：“布料，还有整理好你的衣服。”  
……斯巴达家的少爷可真难伺候。有不少男人看见我的伤疤便失去兴致，就连我自己都无所谓了，我——难道他是个处男？  
我心里有个坏主意。  
“我去整理一下衣服，等等再继续提供情报。”他点头，闭上眼睛转过头去。我就把衣服脱下，裹在胸前用绳子简单扎起，却把易开的绳结一端放进手里布料里，这样只要他一拿走布料绳结就会开，我身上的衣服就会掉下来……  
他估计是意识到我是毫无威胁的，稍微放松了些警惕，伸手就拿了。于是我便满意地看他的扑克脸破裂，我简直快忍不住大笑。  
“啊呀，”我装作吃惊地捂着胸口，“你要不要喝口水冷静一下？”  
我的天呐他真的照做了，他猛灌了一大口杯里的液体，在意识到是酒之前就咽了下去。  
我等着看他被烈酒辣到骂娘，他却只是咳嗽几声，然后安静下来。  
啊？我紧张地等了好久，以为他正在酝酿着怒火，却听见了他平稳的呼吸声，凑近才发觉他已经睡着了。  
这可由不得我了。虽然我担心他会发火，可我还是把他搬到了我的床上——心里多少有些愧疚，毕竟他还只是个孩子，我眼中的“碰巧爸爸有点厉害的“小屁孩。  
他其实还挺英俊的，只要他那臭脾气改一改，肯定会成为大众情人。我想要脱下他的靴子以免弄脏我的床，他无意识的一脚把我踹开，踹的倒不是很重，却足以让我抓着他的靴子一屁股墩子跌在地上。他像是说梦话一样嘟喃：“Dante！……别闹了。“  
“Dante是谁？“我忍不住问。  
“不就是我弟弟吗，白痴（foolish）！“他超大声地喊了一句，我以为他会醒过来，但他没有。  
原来他有个弟弟，斯巴达有至少两个儿子。我突然想起有关斯巴达的传说中，斯巴达消失的那部分……这还是我偷闯进教团的图书馆发现的记录，也是在那个时候我见到了“天使“，被攻击的我逃回家中，下定决心要离开这里，却怎么也劝不动我那”虔诚的“、自幼相依为命的、即将与恋人成婚的姐姐。  
我以为只要破坏她和她未婚夫之间的感情，她就会和我一起离开……没想到那个男人和现在这个臭小子一样，油盐不进。而被她撞破现场的我，根本没脸和她好好道别，匆忙离开，却在包裹里发现她给的护身符。  
而之后被视为叛教者被教团骑士追杀，又是后面意识到的事情了。我看着仰躺在床上的男人，自己大概也是他这样大的时候跑出来的。斯巴达消失之后怎么样了？他又过着什么样的生活？他的弟弟又在哪里呢？

 

我也不知道我的脑子被什么糊住了。我跨坐在他的身上——很好没有用他手中的刀将我捅个透心凉。他像是感觉到被压着了——即使我的动作很轻，但他又像是累极了，又或是把我当成了别的人，只是皱了皱眉。  
“小处男，让姐姐来给你成长。“我有些心虚地这样说着，手上动作了起来。他的老二微微抬起头，却远远还没到可以插入的地步，为了加快进度，我将其含入嘴里，手里还轻柔地揉着他的囊袋。  
他的呼吸变重，却仍然没有醒来的意思。我抓过保险套盒，发现存货已经用完了。  
“F**K，“我再次跨上去，大不了之后吃避孕药，”这次是特别优惠。“  
他比我想象中大，却没有我想象中的那样容易射精，我往手指上涂上润滑油，往他后穴伸去。他的后穴比我想象中干净很多，没有异物，味道也很浅……难不成他其实是个基佬？还好他现在是睡着的，我还敢在这里胡思乱想。手指触摸到一处，他的体内剧烈收缩起来，他几乎要跳起来：“Dante！“被吓到的我手里没轻没重，他暗哼着在我体内交了精，并没有醒来。  
我从来没做过这样憋屈的爱！我小心翼翼地清理，沉沉睡去。  
然后被脖子上的凉意惊醒，我睁开双眼，他又恢复了那个讨厌的模样，只不过这次刀架在我脖子上罢了。  
我极力为自己的行为辩护：“真对不住！您昨天直接就睡了，我不知道那个是酒——！对不起对不起是我我忘记了！您别急着杀我我还有东西没给您！“我翻出那张我偷撕下来的书页，上面是Fortuna一些恶魔的分类，我当时就来得及撕下这个带走，原本想要当作证据去什么地方申告却完全被当作是幻想小说。我是不可能再回到Fortuna了，不如就给这位”斯巴达之子“。他接过去看了一眼，随意地收起——刀也一起收起。他大步走到门口，打开门，停顿了一下——我发誓我的心跳也停了一下。  
他的眼刀刺了过来：“昨晚，没发生什么事吧？“  
我急忙摇头，没等我说上什么，他就冷笑一声：“也是，毕竟你这么弱。“他定定地看了我一会儿，像是在回忆什么，我气也没敢喘。他张了张嘴，什么也没说就走了。  
我瘫坐在地上，这件事终于结束了。  
终于，结束了吗。  
发现我怀孕已经是三个月以后的事了，那时接连好几次和人组队接了些简单的驱魔任务，最后却是狼狈地逃回来的，就连中介都怀疑自己情报有误。干这种行当的多多少少会做些迷信的事，神婆却尖叫地让我体内这个“恶魔”赶紧离开，疗伤时被那个远东来的江湖医生诊为“喜脉“。半信半疑的我只要吃避孕药就上吐下泻，直到将药完完整整的吐出来，去堕胎的刀连我体内都插不进，我只能一天天看着我的肚皮跟个西瓜一样大起来，除此之外好像也没有别的麻烦……怎么可能呢。  
恶魔在我身边出现的次数越来越多，我必须每分每秒、从头到脚，隐藏自己的气息。我不断逃命，不停地辗转住处，可他们还是不断出现、在所有地方。我知道我日益消瘦，精神愈加萎靡，只有我这该死的肚子，像寄生虫一样饱吸我的精血。我都不知道我到底怀上了什么东西，会让恶魔如此执着。一次我被恶魔逼到发疯，不躲不闪，想着死了也好，那群恶魔却围着我，或者说围着我的肚子跳起舞来——那恐怖的场面我至今都无法忘记，我被不知从何而来的鲜血淹没，恶魔骇人的喊声在我的脑中震荡。他们的呼告是有规律的，但我怎么可能听得懂恶魔的语言！  
可我还是听到了，“斯巴达“。  
那天我也不知道从哪来的力量，将那群恶魔屠个一干二净，等我回过神来，我正在啃咬恶魔的血肉，我呕吐不止，却除了我的胃液什么都没能吐出来。

怀上恶魔的子嗣，也会成为恶魔吗？

在这种非人般的持久战中，我好像分裂成了两个，一个我被迫地在艰难地生存，另一个我却站在一边冷眼看着这一切。我慢慢分辨出，有的恶魔是冲着我的命来的，有的恶魔却是像参拜一般。而我——或者说我肚里这个孩子，只需要不断杀死恶魔，从血肉中汲取恶魔之力。  
我以为我就会这样抽离着挣扎直到这个恶魔出世，直到那天，我那讨人厌的姐姐找到了我。当她从身后抱住我的时候，我第一反应是攻击，但重新合二为一的我松开了手中的武器。  
血脉的力量真是强大，它能够保护斯巴达的后裔，也能够让恶魔都找不到的我被姐姐找到。姐姐将我伪装成新加入的信徒，混进宣教的队伍回到Fortuna——Fortuna，我从未想到我会再回到这里。如果说是命运，那它对我也太过残忍。躺在姐姐家中的我又笑又哭，吓到了她年幼的大儿子，小脸紧皱着拉着他一直都在好奇地看着这边的小妹妹的手远离了我。  
我天真的姐姐啊，向我描绘未来的愿景：我顺利生产下孩子后，如果可以，她会去祈求教团赦免我的罪，我和我的孩子会被接纳为Fortuna的一员；如果我不愿意呆在这里，我可以像以前一样想去哪去哪，就是我不要这个孩子，她也会将这个孩子视为她的孩子……只要我不会忘记她们，好好活下去。  
她担忧地看着笑出声的我，我向她展示我怀孕后逐渐消失不见的伤痕：  
“姐姐，我的孩子，是斯巴达（恶魔）的后裔。“  
她再次为了那位大人感激涕零，而我只是，不想再因为这个和她争吵了。  
临近我分娩那天，Fortuna的气氛突然紧张起来，到处流传着恶魔袭击的传言，一时人心惶惶，就是一直被藏在姐姐家中的我也受到这种情绪感染，肚子里的恶魔动个不停。  
像是得到了线报一样，魔剑教团的骑士突然地包围了姐姐的小院子。姐姐和她的丈夫，还有他们的两个孩子，被要求交出“有着那位大人血脉的孩子“，证明自己的“清白和忠诚“。躲在房间的我独自完成了接生。我原本准备捂死这个恶魔，可他，这个浑身通红的小家伙，和人类的婴儿看起来没有差别。他眯着眼睛，哇哇哭着，无力地扭动着小身子，看起来既无助又无辜。  
变成恶魔的，大概是我吧。我感觉到接近这里的敌意，用黑袍简单包裹了自己和我的孩子，揣着武器离开了。我有个要去的地方。刚出了院子，教团走狗的气息就和苍蝇一样粘了上来，怎么可能让他们影响我的计划。我丢了颗手雷，轰炸声一下就把姐姐院里的苍蝇驱逐干净。

我要去Fortuna的孤儿院，这是我现在能够想到的、在这个破小岛上、最有可能接纳这个可怜的小东西的地方——我当然不会将我的孩子交给教团，更不会让我已经被怀疑的姐姐承担这个风险，她已经有了幸福的家庭，我怎么能够再一次破坏她现在平稳安宁的生活？如果可以我宁愿将他送往外面！……但留给我的时间已经不多了。  
我脱下那件能够从恶魔鼻子底下掩盖气息的黑袍，将我的孩子包裹住，犹豫了一下，又拿出匕首在那幼嫩的小手臂上轻轻划了一道，在伤口愈合之前用我的衣服吸附上他的血液。我希望那群该死的玩意——不管是恶魔还是教团的走狗，到现在还是利用我或是这个孩子血的气息追踪。我承认，我曾经怨恨、诅咒过这一切，无论是该死的恶魔、我的命运、这个乱了套的城镇，还是我倒霉的怀孕、那天昏了脑袋的做爱，甚至是那个对此毫无所知的、该死的斯巴达之子——虽然他的不知情不作为完全是我一手造成的。于是我也怨恨着我自己，痛骂着我所做过的一切，怀着满腹毒液地，活到现在。  
但现在，我只希望这浑身皱巴巴的小可爱，可以活下去。  
我从来就不是个好女儿、不是个好妹妹，更不是什么好女人！可我现在，在我生命的最后最后，想尽可能做个好母亲啊！  
——可惜我下一秒就要做世界上最恨心的妈咪了。我将这团温热的小生命放在孤儿院的门口，我可怜的孩子完全不知道他的母亲就要抛弃他了，捏着小拳头“哇哇”哭着，本能地寻求淌着乳汁的怀抱。我是多么希望可以再多抱抱你啊——我的孩子，可命运从未给我这么多时间。  
“好啊，斯巴达，虽然我从未信仰过你，”我咬着牙，怀里抱着我最后的王牌，“但如果你真的存在过、如果我的孩子真的流着你的血脉，那现在就发挥你的神通，保护这个孩子！让他长大成人吧！”  
我感受到那群走狗的动静，迅速地离开、往我的孩子所在的反方向跑去。  
——再快一点！再快一些！我无比感谢我曾经的猎人生活——虽然我不久前还怨恨着它，但我现在可以吸引这群白痴的注意力，让他们像乱嗅的狗一样追着血的味道，往错误的方向跑的足够远——往我这里跑过来。  
潮水击在黑暗的海岸上，溅起微微闪光的浪花。我被逼在崖边，断壁下方便是冰冷的海水。举着火把的教团骑士们将我团团围住，但并没有和我设想的那般把我刺穿、或是绑在火刑柱上，他们只是沉默着、将我紧紧包围。  
我忍不住往崖下方看去，好在并没有什么人从那么下面爬上来、埋伏着准备给我一下。  
教团骑士突然从后方开始向两边散开，有人朝我走来——好吧是个大人物，正在继任的教皇殿下，Sanctus。他看起来身上并没有武器，带着一脸慈祥的表情看着我，哇真恶心到我了。我忍不住往后退了一步，他急忙用那虚伪的亲切声音喊住我：“我们不是来伤害你的，冷静，我们的姐妹（sister）。”  
“够了，我可不信仰什么斯巴达，”我抱紧怀中的襁褓，“不要用那种东西称呼我！”  
他又摆出一副无辜的表情——哦拜托不要表现得那么像被情人抛弃的婊子一样好吗：“我们已经知道了，你怀里这个孩子身上，流着那位伟大的大人的血脉。我们只是想要尽可能地、为他提供一个良好的生活环境，并没有想要伤害他。”  
“哈？你在和我开什么玩笑，”明明之前还是一副恨不得用火把我这个不知检点的、和外来人搞上的妓女烧死的样子，“你的意思是他的生母——我的身边不适合他生活？”  
哦我不该和他顶嘴的，他又摆出那种慈爱的、无辜的令人作呕的表情：“你也知道，你在Fortuna的评价……我们也不是硬要将你和他分开，我以我的名义向你保证，无论你还是他的生活都会得到我们魔剑教团的保障。而人们对你的，那些偏见，我们也会为你澄清。”他朝我张开双手，像是要给我一个拥抱，“你姐姐的家庭，也会得到教团的优待。”  
我放松绷紧的肌肉，低下头隐藏自己的表情：“哇哦，这可真是……有点吸引我了。”看到我有些松动的迹象，他慢慢走近我——我并没有再往后退，毕竟再退便是大海了。他笑了，伸手想要接过我怀中的孩子——而我等的就是这个时刻！

“真是可惜！——那孩子早就被我丢进大海了！”我突然朝他扑上去，紧紧抱着他，我们中夹着的是即将要爆炸的手雷，那群愚蠢的骑士甚至来不及反应——我死死拖着他，一头向后倒去。  
——我曾经从这里逃出去，该死的命运又让我回到了这里，但这次我可不会再那么狼狈！  
——拜托了！拜托了！我的孩子，你一定要活下去啊！  
最后的我，什么都没能明白，只是想着这样美好的事情，闭上了眼睛。


End file.
